She's Mine
by Miss Asian
Summary: One-shot. A scary Carlisle but still adorable as ever.


**This is pure fluff but still… I want a scary and jealous Carlisle! Haha! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. Glad that you liked it. :)**

**--**

Do you know what really annoyed me the most? Certainly, you will never have any idea for a person like me to act like that. I shrugged off my lab coat as I entered my office door. Those exasperating male nurses talking about _my _wife just like that! How could they?!

When I was finally settled in my chair, I leaned my elbows on the desk and rubbed my temples even though I couldn't experience headache. I could still hear them even if they're two floors above. Please stop!

"_Have you seen her walk? It's so graceful like she's dancing and I want to ask her if she could dance with me." _a certain male said with a very boyish voice and the three of them laughed.

"_She's very hot." _another said and I could feel my hands shaking with anger._ "And she looked very young, too. I wonder why she married Dr. Cullen. I'm certainly much more attractive looking than him. And I'm certainly much more good…" _he was cut-off by another one. If he actually said what he was going to say then I'll absolutely sedate him until his body couldn't take it anymore.

"_You wish man! You look like a piece of dirt compared to the doctor." _the third one said and the two laughed.

"_Don't tell me you're crushing on him, Felix. So gay…" _the boyish-voiced said._ "Well… his 'perfectness' is so inhuman that it looked so gay."_

"_But his wife is just… damn sexy!"_

Oh, please! I couldn't take this anymore… I clenched my fist in the desk, leaving a very noticeable mark. They were still talking so filthy that it made me shook so badly. I wanted to do something! I stood up and left the office and used the stairs instead of the elevator. I was walking rather faster than normal when a female nurse noticed and I slowed my pace. She looked afraid when I met her gaze.

"_Esme is a very sexy name…" _they continued to harass my wife.

I turned around by the corner, opened the two buttons of my collar and loosened my tie. They were all standing by the vending machine and I just stood there a couple of feet away. They hadn't noticed me until I stopped right in front of the machine, pretending to get a cup of coffee. I heard three sets of irregular heartbeats and heavy breathing. It was probably due to shock and humiliation.

I pretended that I hadn't noticed them either until I got my coffee then I turned to face them.

"Oh, hi." I faked a smile. "It's really hard working night shift, eh?"

I asked them but no one answered. I continued to smile as I held the cup of coffee. I had no intention to drink it.

"It's really hard. Especially for me… when I can be actually at home right now with my wife eagerly waiting for me. Oh how I _love_ her. I can do anything for her. Have you got any wives or girlfriends?" I asked now making an edge on my tone. Their heartbeats hadn't return to normal yet and sweat was forming on the forehead of the lanky male.

All of them shook their heads.

"I see. You probably have no idea what's it like to be really irritated when you hear the love of your life being lewdly talked about by men about her physical appearance. If I have, I don't know what I can do with these hands…" I raised my hand at arm's length and they all looked at it. I heard gulping noises. I smiled nicely.

"Real men don't think so lecherously. For all I know… I'm a man and talking about _my_ woman is highly prohibited." My razor-sharp teeth gleamed by the light and they all looked like they had wet their pants. My smile faltered and I looked at them seriously. "If I hear your voices talking about _my_ wife again, don't get me wrong but I can hear you anywhere… you have no idea what I can do. Plant these in your dirty minds… She's _mine_."

I walked away from them, grinning like a mad man. The female nurse, who looked so afraid at me barely minutes ago, had relaxed a little when I smiled at her. When I reached my office, I heard their voices talking again. I grimaced.

"_Dude, that was the scariest thing that ever happened to me_." said one of them and this time no one laughed.

"_Me, too. It looked like he could kill us with that stare and teeth. I barely breathed." _I chuckled as I heard that and laughed myself off when the boyish one spoke… His voice was still quivering with horror.

"_I think I really wet my pants…"_

No one ever talks about _my_ wife like that ever again. For all they know, I could be scary when I wanted to be.


End file.
